1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand which can be firmly anchored into the ground for means of supporting a sunshade umbrella or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Often a stand is needed which can be firmly placed into the ground onto which a sunshade umbrella can be mounted. However, most umbrella stands, even though, they have a rounded end or a pointed end cannot be thrust firmly enough into the ground to keep them from falling over. Often only a small hole is made in loose ground which is not deep enough to maintain the weight of an umbrella, and if the ground is not loose and is compacted then it is virtually impossible to thrust an umbrella stand into it.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,211,283 Mercer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,304 Morgulis, U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,495 Jacinto, describe umbrella stands where the bottom end is a drill and in the middle of the stand there is a handle with which the drill can be rotated and turned into the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,369 Tizzoni, describes a hollow cylinder to which there is an umbrella attached where in the middle of the cylinder there is a shaft and the lower portion of the shaft is a drill. The other end of the shaft is attached to a handle and when the handle is turned it turns the shaft causing the drill to turn, screwing itself into the ground and anchoring the hollow cylinder upon the earth.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,386 Samuel Jr., describes a self-supporting golf umbrella stand with the bottom end being a spike which can be anchored into the ground by thrusting upon a pivotal foot pedal causing the spike to penetrate the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,910 Lucchesi, describes a stand with a vertical pipe which has a spike on the bottom and can be thrust into the ground with a telescoping thrusting mechanism. Afterwards, the thrusting mechanism can be removed and a sign, such as real estate sign can be fixed on top of the stand.
U.S. Pat No. 4,524,533 Still, describes a pole with a disk mounted on the upper portion over which a pipe with a weight is placed to be used as a thrusting mechanism to force the stand securely into the ground. Once the stand is firmly anchored in the earth the thrusting pipe and weight can be removed and a sign can be fixed on top of the stand, such as a real estate sign.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,748 Girard, describes a stand with a spike on the bottom end and a fixed foot pedal protruding from the middle onto which can be thrust upon forcing the stand to penetrate the ground. A strapping mechanism can then be placed around the stand and a beach umbrella pole to hold the umbrella in place.